


love towards love (vi)

by peachcandykiddo



Series: tsukkiyama week 2019!! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Studying, except they're not rlly studying, tsukkiyama week but five months late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcandykiddo/pseuds/peachcandykiddo
Summary: "love goes toward love s school boys from their books, but love from love toward school with heavy looks."shakespeare's romeo and juliet — act 2 scene 2kei has physics homework to do, and tadashi doesn't want to study for his english test because it's confusing.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: tsukkiyama week 2019!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436284
Kudos: 22
Collections: Tsukkiyama Week 2019





	love towards love (vi)

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is five months late, i'm aware

tadashi had a huge english test the next day, but he really didn’t feel like studying. he knew it was important — but he just didn’t feel like it.

english grammar was really confusing, and trying to figure it out made tadashi’s brain hurt.

there were so many rules and exceptions to those rules and — tadashi was too tired for this. and sitting across the table from him was his absolutely gorgeous boyfriend — the perfect distraction.

“keiiii,” tadashi whined, laying as much of his body on the table as he could, putting his hands all over kei’s textbook, “i’m bored.”

“do your homework then,” kei deadpanned, unfazed by tadashi’s grabby hands.

“but i don’t wanna,” tadashi frowned, making an attempt to steal kei’s textbook.

“well, i want to,” kei mumbled, sliding his textbook closer to him and away from tadashi.

tadashi simply groaned, sprawling his upper body across his side of the table. at his dramatic complaints, kei finally looked up and sighed.

“if you’re gonna be like that, come here,” kei moved his chair back, and tadashi hopped out of his seat with a sudden burst of energy.

with a content hu tadashi sat down in the space between kei’s legs and leaned back into kei’s chest.

this was nice. they both got what they wanted. kei got to do stupid physics, and tadashi got to cuddle with his boyfriend.


End file.
